


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by allthings



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Genderless, Lexi goes that extra mile for her patient ;), M/M, Massage, No gender specified, Other, Player-Insert, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, male or female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: Lexi joins you in the shower after a tiring day.Player-insert smut that can be read as any gender.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Lexi T'Perro, Lexi T'Perro/Reader, Lexi T'Perro/You, Male Ryder | Scott/Lexi T'Perro
Kudos: 27





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

You step into the Tempest’s shower room, wave your hand over the sensor, and the whoosh of water immediately drowns out the soft hum of the spaceship. The water washes over you as you step under the stream, carrying the sweat and grime of the day away down the drain and into the water reclamation system. Closing your eyes, you allow your mind to drift, meandering across alien landscapes and up into star-filled skies.

The soft clack of the door opening interrupts your reverie, and you wonder which of your crew members is joining you at this time. Then a soft voice that you immediately recognize as Lexi’s greets you.

“Pathfinder.”

The steady drum of the water changes slightly as she joins you under the downpour. Rivulets flow over the curved scalp-crests and down her body, catching the low light and sparkling like silver fish darting across the deep blue expanse of her skin.

After a moment of silence she addresses you again. “You seem tired, Pathfinder. Let me help you relax.”

A half-smile tugs at your lips. “You’re not on duty right now, Lexi.”

“I’m always on the clock,” she chides back, without a trace of resentment in her voice.

“I recommend massage to all my patients. It’s a wonderful way to relax mentally, at the same time as physically easing fatigued muscles—which I can tell from your posture is something that currently ails you.”

You sigh slightly. There’s no use arguing with Lexi, and you’re too tired right now to even try. Besides, your stiff joints are practically clamoring for some attention.

“All right, Lexi. Work your magic.”

She holds her hands under the automatic dispenser until they’re filled with a generous amount of clear, liquid soap. Then she steps behind you and allows it to dribble onto your shoulders, the smooth substance cool against your warm skin. Her hands follow soon after, gently working the soap into a lather. The methodical, circular motions are incredibly relaxing, but she doesn’t indulge you for too long; soon she’s skillfully digging her fingers into your muscles, working out the deep knots that have formed over long, long days out in the field.

You tip your head back and a slight groan escapes your lips as she hits a particularly tough spot. It’s not quite pain, but more like a feeling of built-up pressure suddenly bursting inside your tissue. 

She strokes her hands down each of your arms at the same time, causing her to move in closer to you in order to reach, and you feel her nipples graze your back. You find yourself leaning back almost unconsciously, and, seemingly taking this as a hint, she takes another step forward so that her full breasts are pressed up flush against you.

You tip your head back against her shoulder and let the hot water pound against your face.

She holds you like that for a moment before resuming her original mission. This time she moves down your front, tenderly massaging your chest. Little tingles shoot through you every time her hands brush across your sensitive nipples.

“How does that feel?” she murmurs, close to your ear.

“Mm. Wonderful,” you answer, hoping she can tell from your tone just how earnestly you mean it.

You can feel her smile against your neck as she slides one hand lower, pausing to circle your navel before dipping further. You tense when she reaches your most sensitive spot, but a murmured “shh” reminds you to relax, and you consciously focus on keeping yourself loose and languid, putty in her hands. Her fingers find all the right places, teasing lightly here, stroking firmly there, always knowing just what to do to make you moan.

She works you expertly, building a rhythm that’s at once both fast and tantalizingly slow; an impossible contradiction, yet it’s the only way you can think to describe it as the pressure mounts and you find yourself teetering on the edge of a black hole—

Stars go supernova behind your closed eyelids as the exquisite tension Lexi’s practiced hands have brought to a boil in you releases all at once, setting you adrift on a wave of pleasure.

She holds you gently in her arms as your breathing evens out to normal levels, the beating of the shower water against the metal floor replacing the pulsing thud of your heartbeat in your ears. When she finally pulls away you immediately miss the comforting feel of her. Turning around you reach out a hand, telling her it’s only fair you return the favor. But she just chuckles softly, her lips quirking up in that way of hers.

“I believe it’s the doctor who treats the patient, not the other way around,” Lexi purrs, a mischievous glint in her eye. She makes her way to the door, giving you a prime view of the curve of her ass, droplets of water shimmering on her skin and falling like bright comets burning up in the atmosphere. Before she exits, she looks back over her shoulder at you.

“I’m here whenever you need me, Pathfinder.”


End file.
